


Being Boring

by H20loo



Series: In the Still of the Night [4]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th story for In the Still of the Night.  Kim wonders why Shego did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Boring

Being Boring

Sometimes being a hero could get kind of tedious, Kim mused as she strolled into the warehouse looking for the latest perpetrator of crime. Day after day, crime after crime, saving-the-world mission after saving-the-world mission, it was the same thing over and over again. Sure, she got to travel the world and work for the greater good of humanity, but after your umpteenth time of jumping out of an airplane, the whole thing started to get kind of rote.

The day had started off interesting, at least; the teasing scent of Shego in her room and the discovery of the upside-down pictures had utterly piqued her interest. Shego had been after the pictures, that much was obvious, but why she was after those pictures had Kim's mind zipping all over the place. She must have lost her copy; that too, was obvious, but did they really mean so much to Shego that she would break into Kim's house to retrieve them? And did she also think so much of Kim that she, a wanted criminal, would be courteous enough to make copies of the pictures so Kim could have hers back? Shouldn't a hardened criminal, master-thief type person just outright take them and not care about the consequences? Having so many questions yet having so few answers was aggravating to Kim, but there was one possible conclusion she kept coming to: Shego had liked being her friend.

Every time she came to that conclusion, though, she almost laughed out loud. This was Shego she was talking about for heaven's sake. Sure they had gotten along well, almost scarily well, when Shego had been Miss Go, but Shego was good then and now she was back to evil. "Yeah, so evil that she made copies of your pictures before she put them right back where she found them," her mind pointed out helpfully.

Kim sighed. She really didn't have time to think about this right now. She had gotten a call from Wade, she was after somebody and all of this stuff would have to wait. She took a deep breath, regained her focus, and stalked up the hallway, her intrigue forgotten and only her routine saving-the-world business on her mind. That was until she got a whiff of a familiar scent in the hallway. Suddenly, the routine was forgotten and life went from being boring to being something else entirely.


End file.
